Ich seh Sterne wieso kann ich sie nicht erreich
by Rikari
Summary: Ein verrückter Harry, der von niemaden verstanden wird, rnkomische Freunde, liebenswürdiger Feindrnnix peilender Schulleiterrn(harry wechselt ziemlich schnell nach Slyth DracoHarry)
1. Prolog

Prolog

Pairings: DracoHarry(anderen können folgen)

Warnings: (wahrscheinlich) R, Shonen-ai, also boylovesboy wahrscheinlich ziemlich OOC kann passieren, das Charas böse werden (bezieht sich auf Hauptperson da gut und böse ja relativ sind)

Disclaimer: Leider nix mir, sonst wäre ich jetzt stinkreich, bin ich aber leider nicht.+snief+ Charas,Schauplätze,etc gehört also alles J.K.Rowling. Ich übernehme es einfach nur, weil ichs toll finde  
Ich will damit auch kein geld verdienen(eigentlich ja doch, darf ich ja aber leider nicht+grml+ außerdem zahlt mir für den Schrott eh keiner was+sfg)

Hallo ihr lieben!  
Freut mich, das ihr euch entschieden habt, mein FF zu lesen, ihr macht mich damit seeeeeeeeeehr Glücklichchu +verbeug+  
-kekse verteil-  
Lasst es euch schmecken und ich wünsche euch viel Spass mit meinem FF und hoffe, sie gefällt euch!  
Für Änderungsvorschläge, lieb gemeinte Kritik, Wünsche, etc. bin ich immer offen und ferue mich drüber, wenn ihr mir ein Kommi dalassen würdet+smile+  
nun denn, genung gelabert enjoy:

Kapitel 1: Prolog

Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, sie hatten sich gehasst und nun standen sie hier, Rücken an Rücken, kämpfend für die gleiche Sache, für das Ziel.

Sie kämpften nun schon mehrere Stunden. Beide waren stark verletzt, trotzdem schienen sie immernoch mehr Erfolg zu haben, als alle anderen. Viele lagen verletzt oder sogar tot am Boden.  
Doch wie es schien reichten ihre Kräfte nicht aus, selbst wenn sie sie vereinten, denn beide sahen sich umzingelt von all ihren Feinden.

Harry grinste:"Nun, das wars jetzt also. Game over. Haste mal ne Münze, Malfoy?" Ihre Feinde vollkommen irgnorierend.

Bei der Aussage musste Draco ebenfalls grinsen, bis vor ein paar Monaten wäre sie so untypisch für den Jungen-der-lebte gewesen, doch heute sprühte er gearde so voll von Sarkasmus.

"Sorry, Engelchen, aber hab meine vorhin Zabini für die letzte Nacht zugesteckt"

"Mal wieder typisch... ich reiche dir wohl nicht?"

"Eifersüchtig, Potter?"

Harry nahm Dracos Hand, zog ihn zu sich runter und gab seinem Lover einen kurzen, wenn auch leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Daraufhin sah er ihm fest in die Augen: "Und was, wenn ja?"

"Andernfalls wäre ich enttäuscht!", war Dracos Antwort und küsste seinen Engel zurück.

"Nun gut, Süßer, lass uns das heute Nacht klären!", komischerweise war das eine ernstgemeinte Aussage, hatte der Schwarzhaarige etwa immernoch Hoffnung -nein, war er sich sicher, das sie dashier schaffen?

"Ja, wenn wir hier raus kommen.", gab Malfoy spöttisch zurück.

"Schon vergessen...? Ich hab dir etwas versprochen!"

"Nein. wie könnte ich...", wieder musste Draco unweiglich grinsen.

So, des war der - doch sehr kurze Prolog.  
Ich verspreche, das nächste is länger(allerdings weiß ich net, wie viel, is allerdings doch so einiges)  
Ich hoffe das obwohl es so kurz es, ihr trotzdem gerne weiterlsen wollt, würde mich sehr freuen+verbeug+  
Nächstes Chap folgt in den nächsten Tagen, vllt. auch gleich, mal sehen+sfg+  
Hängt von meiner Stimmung ab und euren Meinungen :  
Wollt ihr mehr? Dann zeigs mir+sfg+  
Und jetzt wäre es lieb, wenn ihr da unten auf den Botton "Kommentar" drücken würdet und mir was liebes schreiben würdet! Hilft nämlich ungemein  
Darüber freut man sich immer sooooooooooooo sehr bis bald mal Eure Rikarichu-chu 


	2. Wie alles begann

Wie alles begann

Sola, hier ohne lanhe zu fackeln, das erste Kapi  
wers lesen mag, viel spass, freue mich wie immer über Komis+smile+

**Kapitel 1: Wie alles begann...**

Er war eindeutig viel zu früh hier.  
Das Gleis war noch so gut wie leer, trotzdem versteckte er sich in einer dunklen Ecke. Ab und zu sah man etwas rot glühendes oder smaragdgrünes aufleuchten, nur dies waren Anzeichen für seine Anwesenheit.  
Er zog navös an seiner Zigarette, irgendwie gefiel es ihm garnicht zurück nach Hogwards, die Schule für Zauberei und Hexereri, zu müssen. Allerdings war es noch besser als bei den Dursleys zu sein und für sie das Prügelopfer zu spielen.  
Die Ferien waren die Hölle für ihn gewesen.  
Die ganzen Ferien über hatte er nix von der Zauberwelt gehört, Granger und Weasley hatten ihr Versprechen nicht gehalten und ihn einfach hängen lassen.  
Auch sein jährlicher Brief aus Hogwards war komisch gewesen, mehr als das.  
Statt der normalen Einkaufsliste stand da, seine Schulbücher würde die Schule für ihn besorgen und er solle sie nach seiner Ankunft bei seinem Hauslehrer abholen.  
Das ließ ihn stocken, wieso sollten er seine Bücher nicht selber kaufen gehen? Er hatte sich so darauf gefreut, endlich wiedre in die Winkelgasse zu kommen.  
Als er versuchte, rauszubekommen, ob dies bei seinen Freunden ebenfalls der fall war, bekam er keine Antwort.

Er verstand nichts mehr und es wollte ihm anscheinend auch niemand erklären.  
Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, antwortete Dumbledore auf keinen seiner Hilfeschreihe, er möge ihn von den Dursleys wegholen, die täglichen Prügelstrafen halte er nichtmehr aus. Er wurde gehalten wie ein Sklave.  
So lebte er zum Beispiel wieder im Schrank unter der Treppe, bekam nur selten, wenn überhaupt ein wenig zu essen. Raus durfte er nur, wenn er Arbeiten hatte. Nun, das war eigentlich immer, manchmal war er froh, doch im Schrank zu sitzen, denn dann war er wenigstens sicher.  
Gegen Ende der Ferien, war es Harry sogar erlaubt, das Haus zu verlassen, anscheinend hatten sie genung davon, das er da war und hofften vielleicht, das er abhauen würde. Er hatte es versucht, doch irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, little Whinging zu verlassen, so als würde ihn eine unsichtbare Hand davon zurück halten.  
Er fühlte sich einsam, schrecklich einsam, war verzweifelt und irgendwann fing er an zu rauchen. Die Abhängigkeit schien wie eine Rettung zu sein, nach jeder Zigarette- und das waren ziemlich viele, die er rauchte- fühlte er sich um einiges besser, bis die Schläge bei den Duryleys wieder anfingen, also jeden Abend, danach brauchte er die nächsten Zigaretten.

Ein fieses Lächeln umspielte seinen Mund als er daran dachte, was daraufhin passiert war, als die Zigaretten nichtmehr genung waren.  
Er schmiss den Zigarettenstummel einfach auf den Bahnsteig und holte dann ein kleines Klappmesser aus seiner Tasche. Als er die Klinge hervorspringen lies, blitze sie gefährlich auf.  
Sein Blick verschleierte sich, er brauchte es jetzt einfach, sonst würde er dashier nicht überstehen.  
Und so zog er seinen linken Ärmel etwas hoch und setzte die Klinge an, mit einem Ruck war ein roter Strimen auf seinem linken Unterarm zu sehen, der schon kurz darauf zu bluten anfing. Kurze Zeit später prankten fünf weiter neben diesem.  
Er lächelte, als er das Blut sah. Was für ein befreihendes Gefühl, dachte er. Jedesmal wieder so wundervoll.   
So starrte er noch eine Weile auf sein Ergibnis, ließ dann die Klinge wieder einschnappen und das Messer in seine Tasche gleiten. Daraufhin holte er sich die nächsten Zigarette heraus und zündete sie an.

Jetzt, hier auf diesem Bahnsteig, mit den blutenden Wunden am linken Unterarm und der Zigarette, fühlte er sich zum ersten mal seit langem, wieder befreit.

Ein letztes Mal blaß er den blauen Rauch aus und ließ die Zigarette dann fallen, zog seinen Ärmel wieder herrunter und verließ sein Versteck.

Eigendlich hätte Harry sich garnicht verstecken müssen, ihn hätte sowieso niemand erkannt.  
Das einzigste, was noch zeigte, das er der Harry Potter war, war die Narbe.  
Er war viel großer, als vor den Ferien. Allerdings war das noch die geringste Veränderung.  
Er hatte Onkel Vernon davon überzeugt, das sein Zug bereits gestern fuhr und Vernon wars nur recht gewesen, um so eher der Junge weg war um so eher hatte er seine Ruhe und so hatte Harry bereits gestern den Legusterweg verlassen und war die ganze Zeit über in London shoppen gewesen.  
Er wollte nicht länger wie der letzte Trottel rumlaufen und so hatte er alle seine Klamotten einfach weggeschmissen und sich komplett neu eingekleidet, samt neuer Brille.  
Komischerweise standen ihm die Fraben schwarz, grün und Silber am bestern.  
Welche Ironie, das dies ausgerechnet die Lieblingsfarben Dracos waren, hatte er gedacht und hätte sich daraufhin sofort Ohrfeigen können. Wieso dachte er an seinen Erzfeind und woher in Merlins Namen kannte er dessen Lieblingsfraben?

Nun ging er also in einer schwarzen, engen Hose und einem grünen, ärmellosen Shirt und darüber eine schwarze, enge Jacke in Richtung Zug, seine Sachen hatte er bereits in einem Abteil ganz weit hinten, so ziemlich am Ende des Zuges.  
Als er über den Bahnsteig ging, zog er alle Blicke auf sich und sowohl weiblich, als auch männliche Wesen starrten ihn an, wurden rot, fiehlen in Ohnmacht oder pfiffen ihm hinterher. Harry drehte sich nicht um, sondern ging vor sich hingrinsend zum Zug.  
Dort setzte er sich hin und wartete, das der Zug abfuhr.  
Auf seine "Freunde" achtete er nicht, sie schienen ihn ja kein bisschen zu vermissen und wollte wer was von ihm, würde er schon kommen.  
So schlug er jetzt ein Buch auf -Zaubertränke für Fortgeschrittene Band 5(hatte er sich letztes Jahr neben ziemlich vielen anderen Büchern gekauft)- und las sich das letzte Kapitel durch.

Harry hatte dieses Mal auch was gutes an dem Schrank gefunden, Onkel Vernon konnte ihm seine Schulbücher nicht verstecken und so hatte Harry genung Zeit alle Bücher mehr oder weniger in Ruhe zu lesen. Mitlerweile kannte er so ziemlich jede Zauberformel und jeden Zaubertrank auswendig.

Als dann endlich der Pfiff erklang, hatte Harry sein Buch fast durch.  
Selbst als der Zug losfuhr, war er noch alleine in seinem Abteil. Auch gut, dachte er sich, so gibt es wenigstens keine Fragen und ich kann in Ruhe schlafen. Und damit schloss er seine Augen und schlief augenblicklich ein.

Als er irgendwann wieder die Augen öffnette, sahen ihn zwei graue Kristalle an.  
Harry schreckte hoch. Der Junge ihm gegenüber grinste. Harry verdrehte die Augen.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", fragte er schroff ohne den Blonden so wirklich anzugucken.  
"Aber, aber, Potter. Wie kommst du darauf, nur weil ich hier sitze, das ich was will? Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, mit mir hier zu sitzen."  
Harry knurrte nur und sah seinen Feind böse an, danach folgte einige Minuten stille.  
"Wo sind deine Anhängsel?", durchbrach Malfoy die Stille nach einer Weile.

"Gegenfrage, wo sind deine?"

Hast du sie aufgehängt oder verbrannt? Oder haben sie endlich gemerkt, wie doof du bist und haben sich verkrümelt?", fragte er fies grinsend.

"Wars das jetzt?", fragte Harry, als keine Antwort kam, meinte er halbherzig:"Gut dann kannst du ja wieder gehen.", und drehte sich nun vollkommen von Draco weg und schaute aus dem Fenster. 

Es regnete, wundervoll, wie es da draußen aussah. Richtig schön.

Er war so vertieft in den Regen, das er nicht bemerkte, wie Malfoy aufstand und sich vor ihm aufbaute.  
Erst als Harry am Arm gepackt wurde, fuhr er herrum.

"Hey, was soll das, Malfoy?"

"Was ist das?"

Harry wusste nicht, was der andere meinte und sah ihn nur verwundert an.  
"Ich habe gefragt, was das ist!", schrie Malfoy nun fast und hielt Harry seinen Arm vors Gesicht.

Harry erschrack.  
Ihm war vorhin warm geworden und so hatte er die Jacke einfach ausgezogen und zum vorschein kamen seinen verletzten, mit Wunden und Narben übersäten Arme. Einige hatten wohl erst aufgehört zu bluten(ich weiß, unrealistisch).  
Auf den ersten Blick dachte man, sie wären wahllos hineingeritzt worden, doch bei näherem betachten konnte man Wörter wie stirb! oder death erkennen.

Harry blickte erst auf seinen Arm, dann in Malfoys Augen, was er da sah, ließ ihn erneut erschrecken.

Er hätte erwartet, das dessen Augen hämisch auf ihm herrab funkelten, doch sie strahlten ...Angst aus? Angst, etwas zu verlieren, etwas wertvolles zu verlieren.

Doch neben Angst konnte er noch etwas erkennen : Mittleid...? in den Augen eines Malfoys?  
Der Tag gehörte rot im Kalender angestrichen...

"Warum tust du das?"

"Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Malfoy!"

"Denkst du!"

"Das denk ich nicht, das weiß ich du Idiot! Lass auf der Stelle meinen Arm los!"

Doch die Hand des anderen Jungen blieb, wo sie war und als Harry versuchte, mit der anderen Hand seine frei zu bekommen, nahm Draco auch diese und drückte dann beide Arme nach oben, sodass er sie über Harrys Kopf mit einer Hand- der linken, um genau zu sein- festhalten konnte.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor erstaunen,wie stark der Junge doch geworden war.  
Was hatte der über die Ferien getrieben? Bodybuilding?

Überhaupt war Draco...hübsch? Ungemein hübsch sogar. Diese feinen Züge, das zarte Gesicht, er sah so ... wundervoll aus mit diesen Augen.

Anscheind war er über die Ferien noch mehr gewachsen als Harry, denn er war um einiges größer als er selber. Seine blonden Haare hatte er immernoch zurück gegehlt, wobei er jetzt wohl einige seiner Strähnen mit Absicht nach vorne hängen ließ. Harry hätte diese Harre gerne mal angefasst, nur um zu wissen, ob sich wirklich so weich waren, wie sie aussahen.  
Sein Hemd war bis auf ein paar wenige Knöpfe geöffnet und man konnte die Muskeln darunter erkennen. Außerdem war er ganz im Gegensatz zu Harry- der schon magersüchtig aussah- gut genährt.  
Es sah so ungemein sexy aus, wie der Slytherin dastand.

Als er merkte, das er Draco anstarrte, drehte er schnell den Kopf zur Seite und ein leichter rotschimmer entstand um seine Nase herrum.

Der Größere hatte dies anscheind gemerkt und schien es nicht zu mögen, denn im nächsten Moment legte er seine freie Hand an Harrys Kinn, drehte er dessen Kopf wieder in seine Richtung und sah ihm erneut direkt in die Augen, wohl hoffend, dort eine Antwort zu bekommen.

Im nächsten Moment wurden seine Augen dunkler und Harry sah wieder etwas anderes in ihnen, das sehr nach Verzweiflung aussah. Malfoy hatte seine Antwort wohl nicht gefunden.

Noch immer hielt er den Kopf des Gryffindors fest, legte sie jetzt jedoch an dessen Wange und streichelte sie sanft, fast nicht spürbar, während er sich zu Harry runterbeugte, der schloss automatisch die Augen und öffnete den Mund leicht. Irgendwie machte ihn die Szene ungemein an.

Draco streifte mit dem Mund kurz Harrys Hals , bliebt dort aber zu harry enttäuschung nicht, sondern wanderte Richtung Ohr, wo er ihm zärtlich hineinflüsterte: "Das darfst du nicht, Harry!", der Angesprochene öffnete promt die Augen und stöhnte kurz auf. Der warme Atem Dracos war zu viel für ihn.

Der Blonde achtete allerdings nicht darauf, sondern fuhr einfach fort: "Nur ich darf dich verletzten! Es ist mein Privileg! Du gehörst mir und niemanden sonst!"  
Daraufhin ließ er Harry los und ging mit den Worten " Merk dir das, Potter!" Richtung Tür und verließ das Abteil.

Als die Tür zu war fiel Harry in sich zusammen und seufste.  
"Merk dir das Potter, du gehörst mir!", spuckte es in seinem Kopf.  
"Das darfst du nicht, Harry!"  
Harry?

Hatte der Slytherin in wirklich beim Vornamen genannt?

Hatte er wirklich Harry gesagt?

Und überhaupt... hatte Malfoy sich gearde an ihn rangemacht?

Jetzt war der Schwarzhaarige vollkommen verwirrt.

Aber diese sanfte Stimme, dieser Atem, diese Hände, überhaupt alles an Draco schien wundervoll zu sein!

Aber...warum? Seit wann fühlte er so? Und wieso?

Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er schloss die Augen und seufste...

das konnte ein heiteres Jahr werden...

So, das wars erstmal wieder  
Hoffe, hat euch gefallen!  
Ich finds garnet mal soooooooooooooo schlecht+sfg+  
Aber eure Meinung zählt! Also lasst sie mich wissen, dann kann ich alles andere verändern+smile+

bis bald!  
Eure  
Rikarichu-chu


	3. Dracos point of view

Hallihallo ihr+reinkulla+

Hoffe, euch geht es allen gut, bei diesem Sauwetter

Dieses Pitel zeigt das ganze mal aus Dracos Sichtweise

Nun, bevor wir zum wichtigen Teil kommen, zu meinen lieben Kommischreiber:

vielen lieben dank an auch alle, ich hoffe, ihr lest auch alle weiter und schreibt mir weiterhin so tolle Kommis!Wenn euch etwas nicht gefällt sagt es mir bitte -alle lieb knuddel und nochma kekse verteil-

so und nun much fun!

**Dracos point of view**

Als er die Abteiltür geschlossen hatten, blieb er hinter ihr stehen, tief in Gedanken.

Er war -wie jedes Jahr- wieder viel früher als nötig hier gewesen. Als er durch die Wand kam, sah er kurz etwas Grünes aufblitzen. Verwirrt schaute er in die Richtung, aus der er das Blitzen vermutete, doch er sah nichts, also ging er weiter, fest der Überzeugung, dieses Grün schonmal gesehen zu haben. nur wo?Fragte er sich gedanklich.

Kurz darauf vergaß er es allerdings wieder, weil Blaise Zabini ihn aus lauter Spaß an der Freude, Draco wiederzusehen(sie hatten sich ja auch soooooooo lange nicht mehr gesehen, Blaise war ja nur 3/4 der Sommerferien in Malfoy Manor gewesen, aber egal) von Hinten anhüpfte und ihn damit fast in die Knie zwang.

"Zabini, spinnst du?" schrie Draco den anderen an.

"Ach komm schon, es ist doch eh keiner da, eigendlich fast nur Slytherin, die kennen das ja nicht anders, lass mich, biiiiiitte!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen und mit einem WUMMS lag Blaise auf dem Bahnsteig und schaute seinen Cousin wehleidig an.

"Au, Draco, das hat weh getan.", heulte er, doch dieser sah ihn nur aus kalten Augen an.

"Ach komm! Benimm dich mal wie'n Slytherin, du Weichei! Nebenbei wollt ich gerne heil in Hogwarts ankommen."

"Und? Potter schon gesehn?" , gab Zabini nur als Antwort.

Draco sah ihn erstaunt an. Hatte er etwa gerade schon wieder wie verrückt nach dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor gesucht? Das gibts doch nicht und warum dann auch noch so offensichtlich...

Danach fiel ihm auf einmal was ein... dieses Grün... Smaragdgrün...das war Potters Augenfarbe.

Eindeutig! Dieses wundervolle Grün hatte nur er!

Aber, wieso versteckt er sich?

Der blonde Junge wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als er Pfiffe und Gekreische hörte.

Verwirrt blickte er sich um.

Auf dem Bahnsteig, der nun recht gut gefüllt war, fielen Mädchen UND Jungs in Ohnmacht

(wieso erst jetzt, die ganzen anderen Jahre sah ich nicht viel anders aus?)

und lautes Gemurmel ging los. Auf einmal hörte Draco seinen Cousin -der immernoch am Boden lag- laut pfeifen.

Fragend sah er auf Blaise, der nur auf einen Jungen zeigte, der gearde an ihnen vorbeigelaufen war und verdammt gut aussah.

Potterschoss es ihm sofort durch den Kopf.

Das war eindeutig Harry Potter, da war er sich vollkommen sicher.

Ein Blick auf Blaise verriet ihm, dass diesem das Gleiche durch den Kopf ging, jedoch schien der Rest des Bahnsteiges zu grübeln und/oder Gerüchte zu verbreiten, wer das war.

Eins war klar. Potter hatte sich verändert... gewaltig verändert.

Und wieder fiel ihm was auf.

Potter war alleine.

Nirgends sah er das Schlammblut oder Weasel. Irgendwas war an diesem Bild nicht richtig.

Als er in den Zug einstieg, wusste er genau, was er jetzt tun würde.

Potter suchen und ausfragen.

Es war nicht schwer, ihn zu finden.

Wie immer hatte er ein Abteil ziemlich am Ende des Zuges und -zu Dracos Glück- saß er alleine dort.

Draco öffnete die Tür und ließ sie laut wieder zufallen, allerdings reagierte der Gryffindor nicht.

Auch gut, dachte er sich. So hatte er wenigstens die Chance sein Gegenüber in aller Ruhe zu mustern.

Er sah in diesem engen Shirt und der schwarzen Hose echt verdammt gut aus. Richtig zum anbeißen!

Allerdings war er -wie jedes Jahr- eindeutig dürr.

Draco musste grinsen, doch sein Blick wurde schnell wieder ernst als er die Arme des Gryffindor sah.

Sie waren übersät mit Wunden, manche sinnlos, andere wieder ergaben Buchstaben, die beim genaueren Betrachten sogar Wörter darstellten. Es sah schrecklich aus.

Im nächsten Moment bemerkte er, dass Harry wach wurde und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, bereit einen Wortkampf zu beginnen

Allerdings war der Gryffindor schneller.

"Was willst du, Malfoy?", zischte er.

In Dracos Innerem tobte ein Sturm, nach außenhin gab er sich vollkommen ruhig.

"Aber, aber, Potter.

Wie kommst du darauf, nur weil ich hier sitze, dass ich was will? Du solltest dich geehrt fühlen, mit mir hier zu sitzen."

Als Antwort bekam er ein Knurren, er beachtete es nicht und fing einfach an, ihn auszufragen.

"Wo sind deine Anhängsel?"

"Gegenfrage, wo sind deine?"

"Hast du sie aufgehängt oder verbrannt? Oder haben sie endlich gemerkt, wie doof du bist und haben sich verkrümelt?", fragte er fies grinsend, die Antwort des Gryffindors einfach nicht beachtend.

Allerdings schien Harry nicht sonderlich Lust auf dieses Spielchen zu haben, denn er drehte sich von ihm weg und sah vollkommen gebannt aus dem Fenster.

Draco, in seiner Eitelkeit gekränkt, ging zu Harry hinüber und umfasste eins seiner Handgelenke.

"Hey, was soll das, Malfoy?"

"Was ist das?" fragte er geradewegs, Harrys Antwort wieder ignorierend.

Anscheinend wusste der andere nicht, was er meinte, so hielt Draco ihm das Handgelenk direkt vors Gesicht und fragte erneut.

Der andere erschrak und sah erst seinen Arm und dann ihn an.

Draco spürte auf einmal eine furchtbare Wut in sich aufkommen.

Wut auf den Gryffindor, Wut auf dieses restliche Dummvolk von Gryffindors, Wut auf Dumbledore und vorallem... er stockte...

Wut...

auf ...

...sich selber?

Auf sich, weil er dem Jungen, der jetzt wohl lebte, um sich selbst umzubringen, nicht geholfen hatte?

Warum?

Außerdem war da noch etwas, was er bisher noch nie auf diese Art und Weise gefühlt hatte. Angst...

Angst, das Wichtigste auf der Welt zu verlieren.

Er hätte den Gryffindor so gerne verstanden. Warum tat Harry das. Doch dieser schien ihm keine Antworten geben zu wollen.

"Warum tust du das?", fragte er also.

"Das geht dich einen feuchten Dreck an, Malfoy!"

"Denkst du!"

"Das denk ich nicht, das weiß ich, du Idiot! Lass auf der Stelle meinen Arm los!"

Schon wieder fühlte er sich gekränkt, er wollte ihm doch nur helfen, eigentlich eine vollkommen untypische Eigenschaft für ihn.

Als Harry versuchte, seine Hand mit der anderen frei zu bekommen, nahm er beiden und hielt sie über dessen Kopf fest.

Als dieser dann seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, hatte Draco sich fast vollkommen vergessen, faste mit seiner freien Hand an dessen Kinn und drehte den Kopf zurück.

Doch das war der nächste Fehler.

Er sah direkt ihn zwei Smaragde, die ihn verlegen ansahen.

Diese Augen, die in schon immer fazinierten, die er schon immer besitzen wollte.

Das letzte Bisschen seiner Fassade bröckelte und er kam Harrys Kopf und somit diesen funkelnden Sternen immer näher.

Der andere schloss die Augen, erst dann merkte Draco, dass er kurz davor war, diesen zu küssen, also schweifte er zu dessen Hals, berührte ihn kurz, bevor er ihm dann etwas ins Ohr flüsterte.

"Das darfst du nicht, Harry!"

Der andere versteifte sich prompt ein leises Stöhnen als Antwort.

"Nur ich darf dich verletzen! Es ist mein Privileg! Du gehörst mir und niemanden sonst!"

Erst danach registrierte er, was er tat und ließ Harry auf der Stelle los.

Um nicht vollkomen als Idiot dazustehen verließ er mit den Worten Merk dir das, Potter! das Abteil und knallte die Tür zu.

Ihm war auf einmal kalt.

Am liebsten wäre er umgekehrt und hätte den Gryffindor einfach in den Arm genommen, ihn an sich gedrückt, ihm all den Schmerz genommen, doch das verbot ihm sein Stolz und so stand er jetzt hier vor der Tür, vollkommen in Gedanken, wie er dem Gryffindor helfen könnte.

So merkte er auch nicht, dass Blaise ihn die ganze Zeit über musterte. Erst als dieser mit seiner Hand vor seinem Gesicht rumfuchtelte schreckte er hoch und hielt die Hand reflexartig fest.

"Wieder da, Draco?"

"Was ist denn, Blaise?"

"Potter gefunden!"

"Ja"

"Und, wie sieht er aus? So verdammt sexy, wie vorhin?", Blaise grinste, Draco grinste unweigerlich zurück, doch sofort verdunkelte sich sein Blick.

Sollte er Blaise erzählen, was er gesehen hatte. Was der Gryffindor mit sich selbst tat?

Blaise seufzte. "Was tut er diesmal?"

"Was meinst du?"

Blaise sprach einfach weiter: "Also, was macht unser gefeierter Junge? Verletzt er sich selbst?"

"Woher weißt du...?"

"Das sieht man an deinem Blick. Gründe?"

"Hat er mich nicht gesagt. Gott, Blaise, was soll ich jetzt tun?"

"Na was schon, spiel strahlender Held und rette ihn! Das ist es doch, was du willst!"

"Du bist komisch."

"Nein, ich bin einfach nur so schlau, dir zu sagen, was du eigendlich denkst, aber nicht zulassen willst!"

Draco sah seinen Cousin verwundert an:

"Was meinst du?"

"Hallo? ist doch wohl klar. Du bist Slytherin und alle Slytherin wollen ihren Spaß.

Und dass ihr zwei früher oder später sowieso in der Kiste landen werdet, war ja abzusehen."

"Aha...

Moment mal!

Willst du mir gearde unterstellen, ich sei SCHWUL?"

Blaise tat so, als müsse er angestrengt nachdenken, legte seinen Zeigefinger an sein Kinn und sah anstrengend in die Luft. Nach einer Weile gab er dann als Antwort: "Wenn dus so sehen willst, ja!"

Draco verdrehte die Augen, "Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!"

"Ist es aber! Warum sonst solltest du jetzt so verzweifelt sein, würde er dir nichts bedeuten."

"Aber muss es denn ausgerechnet heißen, das ich schwul bin? Ich, ein Malfoy...mein Vater würde mich killen!"

"Du tust ja gerade so, als ob du schon was mit Potter hättest! Du denkst zu weit! Kümmer dich jetzt erstmal darum, dein Spielzeug zu retten, bevor es sich selbst zu Grunde richtet."

"Du solltest Psychologe werden, bei den Aussagen, die du immer triffst."

Zabini antwortete nichtmehr, sondern zog Draco einfach in die Richtung ihres Abteils.

"Der Zug kommt bald an, wir sollten uns endlich umziehen!"

Draco ließ sich einfach wegziehen, trotzdem dachte er immernoch an das, was Blaise gearde versucht hatte, ihm zu erklären.

Irgendwie klang jetzt alles logisch, wenn man wirklich bedenke, er sei schwul(Salazar bewahre!).

Das würde dieses Verlangen erklären, was er immer hatte, wenn er den Gryffindor sah.

Moment mal...freundete er sich hier gerade mit dem Gedanken an, auf Kerle zu stehen? Hallo?

Eher würde er Parkinson küssen, als etwas mit einem Jungen zu haben.

Obwohl...dann doch lieber den Typen, solange er Harrys Arsch hatte.

Wuaaa... seit wann nannte er den Dunkelhaarigen eigentlich beim Vornamen?

Das war eindeutig nicht Slytherin-like! Aber jetzt war es dafür wohl zu spät.

Er musste sich damit anfreunden, was für den Jungen-der-NOCH-lebte zu empfinden.

Und wenn er so nachdachte, dann schien es gar nicht mehr so übel zu sein...

Etwas später fuhr der Zug im Bahnhof von Hogsmead ein.

Jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr, über Potter nachzudenken. Er war-was nicht anders zu erwarten war, als Malfoy- Vertrauensschüler seines Hauses und hatte jetzt genug Verpflichtungen unter anderen Erstklasser quälen.

Als er daran dachte, ging es ihm prompt besser.

Endlich mal was fröhliches, etwas was Spaß machte!

Gemeinsam mit Blaise und einigen anderen Slytherins stieg er in die Kutschen ein, die sie zum Schloss brachten.

Ab dort dürfte er sich ein Grinsen nichtmehr erlauben.

Lange genung hatte er seine Maske geübt, die er nun schon seit 6 Jahren aufgelegt hatte.

Nur so und nicht anders dürfte es sein.

Es war wie eine Tradition unter Slytherins, der sie verpflichtet waren, sie weiterzuführen.

Am Schloss angekommen ließ er seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen.

Er fand das Objekt seiner Begierde ziemlich abseits der anderen Gryffindors.

Das war schon wieder falsch!

Normalerweise war der Schwarzhaarige doch immer umringt von den anderen Gryffindors, so als wollten sie ihn beschützen.

Als Draco an ihnen vorbei ging, fing er Gesprächsfetzen auf, die nicht gerade freundlich waren.

"10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor fürs Lästern über ein Hausmitglied!", murrmelte er vo sich hin.

Er war stin´kwütend!

Zum Glück verging der restliche Tag sehr schnell, Draco erledigte seine Aufgaben, den Neuen ihr Haus zu zeigen.

Danach ging er zur Vertrauensschülerversammlung.

Dort traf er auf Granger und Weasley, die Arm in Arm vor ihm liefen.

Schon wieder spürte er eine Wut in sich.

Blaise neben ihm bekam Angst vor seinem Cousin und zupfte deshalb nervös an seinem Umhang.

"Hey, wasn los? Was regt dich so auf?"

Als er keine Antwort bekam, folgte er Dracos Blick und zog natürlich die richtige Schlussfolgerung.

"Lass die beiden, um die kümmern wir uns später! Du musst ruhig bleiben, sonst ist dein Image als Slytherin fällig und du hast neben Potter und deinem Vater noch das Problem, das die ganze Schule weiß, dass du was von nem Gryffindor willst! Und dann weigere ich mich, dir weiterhin zu helfen!"

Blaise merkte, wie Draco sich wohl langsam wieder zu beruhigen schien. Er gab zwar bei der Versammlung nur fiese Bemerkungen, allerdings hielten sich seine Blicke in Grenzen, sodass es keinem auffiel, welchen Hass er auf die zwei Gryffindors hatte.

Nach der Versammlung wollte Draco nur noch ins Bett. Am liebsten hätte er die beiden Gryffindor verflucht, doch Blaise hatte Recht, wie immer in letzter Zeit...

Allerdings konnte er nicht einschlafen, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder um den Gryffindor schweiften.

Was hatte ihn wohl so verändert?

Und warum zum Teufel, schützen ihn keiner mehr?

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde woanders im Schloss ein Junge mit grünen Augen zusammengeschlagen...

Sola, das war wahrscheinlich das langweiligste Kapitel, das ihr je gelesen habt-.-"

verzeiht mir!

ich werde mir mühe geben, besser zu werden!

das verspreche ich+schwör+

Nunja, wenn ihr jetzt immernoch nicht eingeschlafen seid, Kommi plz+lieb guck+

Zeigt mir einfach, was ich wollt, ja+smile+

(omg, und verzeiht mir für die schlechte Rechtschreibung in den ersten beiden kapis- ich versuche sie noch zu ändern!)

**NEXT:Flucht in den Sucht**

ist schon in Arbeit, kommt danach zur Beta und dann zu euch

Bis bald

Rikarichu-chu


	4. Flucht in die Sucht Teil1

Huhu, ihr alle

sola, langsam hab ich das Gefühl, euch langweilt´s, aba was soll ich tun+seufZ+

Ich gebe mir mühe

Auch an meine Kommischreiberein großes Dankeschön! Ich freue mich immer so sehr, wenn ihr mir was schreibt

rumhüpf+

nun denn, viel Spaß mit dem nachfolgenden Kapi :

Und wie immer, freue ich mich über kommis sehr :>

**Flucht in die Sucht**

Als Harry wieder aufwachte, merkte er, dass der Zug jeden Moment in Hogsmead einfahren müsse.

Bisher hatte er noch nicht seine Schuluniform an, also holte er dies jetzt schnell nach.

Er hatte noch nicht mal seine Robe an, als der Zug anhielt, so musste er wohl oder übel mit offener Robe seinen Koffer aus dem Zug hieven, dieser war entschieden schwerer als die letzten Jahre. Auf dem Flur machten komischerweise alle einen großen Bogen um ihn, jedoch kaum waren sie an ihm vorbei, steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und flüsterten.

Harry grinste frech in sich hinein. Dass ihn keiner erkannte fand er mehr als amüsant.

Moment... wenn ihn nicht mal seine eigenen Hauskameraden erkannten, wieso wusste dann Draco, wer er war?

Verwundert über diese Erkenntnis ging er einfach weiter und merkte nicht wie er in jemanden hineinrannte oder ehr andersherum.

"Hey, pass doch auf, wo du... Potter?"

"HARRY!", Hermione sprang Harry freudig an, "Mensch, du bist es wirklich! iwe geht es dir? Alles okay?"

Der Schwarzhaarige schob das Mädchen von sich, warf dem anderen Jungen nur einen bösen Blick zu und ging.

So was Hinterhältiges!

Das war ja nun alles andere als fair, was Hermione da mit ihm machte.

Allerdings verwunderte Ron ihn noch mehr. Wieso war er so komisch. Vielleicht hatte er ja auch einfach nur zu hart reagiert und die beiden hatten aus einem anderen Grund, als das sie ihn nicht leiden konnten, sich die Ferien über nicht gemeldet.

Nachher würde er sich bei ihnen entschuldigen.

Während er nachdachte, merkte er nicht, wie er einfach weiterlief, in eine Kusche stieg und am Schloss ankam.

Dort stieg er aus, immer noch nicht beachtet von den anderen oder eher angestarrt von den anderen.

Also stellte er sich im Schloss an eine Wand und las wieder eins seiner Bücher, als jedoch das Passwort für den Gryffindorturm bekannt gegeben wurde, verließ er auf der Stelle die Eingangshalle und verschwand im Jungenschlafsaal.

Dort angekommen öffnete er das Fenster und setzte sich auf die Fensterbank.

Endlich wieder rauchen, endlich in Ruhe nachdenken. Es regnete immer noch! Wundervoll!

Wieder verfinsterten sich seine Augen und ohne an Zeit zu denken, zündete er sich eine Zigarette an und rauchte sie genüsslich, immer wieder an die Geschehnisse im Zug denkend.

Und noch eine Zigarette.

Und noch eine...

Er rauchte so viele, dass er nicht merkte, wie die Zeit verging und die anderen Jungen den Schlafsaal betraten.

Seamus fing auf der Stelle an zu husten, Neville und Dean sahen nur besorgt zum Fenster, während Ron nur auf den, wohl immer noch in Gedanken versunkenen Jungen zuging und ihn mit einem Ruck von der Fensterbank zog. Dieser starrte verwirrt auf Ron, dann auf die anderen Jungs.

Bei denen musste wohl der Groschen gefallen sein, sie erkannten Harry und ihre Gesichter hellten sich auf.

Harrys Zigarette lag in der Zeit auf dem Boden und war kurz davor, den Schlafsaal in Brand zu setzten, bis Ron einen Schritt vor machte und sie somit austrat.

Böse starrte er auf den anderen Jungen und auf einmal fing er an zu lachen, wurde aber urplötzlich wieder stumm und trat Harry augenblicklich in den Magen.

Der würgte und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

"Ron, bist du wahnsinnig geworden?"

"Wage es nie mehr, meinen Namen in den Mund zu nehmen!" gab er finster zurück und trat erneut zu.

"Was is'n in dich gefahren?"

Bei diesen Worten fasste er Harry am Kragen und zog ihn auf die Beine, jedoch setzte er ihn da nicht ab, sondern hob ihn weiter an.

"Wer hat dir eigentlich erlaubt, hier zu rauchen, du Arschloch?" und damit schlug er Harry mehrmals ins Gesicht, sodass dessen Brille splitterte.

Als dieser am Boden lag, sah er finster auf ihn herab.

"Du bist echt das letzte, Potter! Du bist Abschaum!" und trat wieder auf ihn ein.

Der sah keinen Grund, warum sein "Freund" das tat. Er prügelte ihn bis zur Ohnmacht.

Die anderen Jungs sahen nur geschockt auf Ron, keiner war fähig, sich zu bewegen, geschweige denn, dazwischen zu gehen.

Als Harry kurz davor stand, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, setzte der Rothaarige sich dann auf ihn, um ihn somit auf den Boden zu drücken und holte ein Messer heraus.

Die anderen hielten die Luft an.

Ron holte aus, blieb aber mitten in der Bewegung stehen.

"Jetzt...jetzt endlich kann ich dir alles heimzahlen, was du mir die letzten Jahre an Demütigung und Verachtung beigebracht hast.

Du bist widerlich, ich könnte kotzen, wenn ich dich sehe. Wie hab ich es nur die ganze Zeit mit dir ausgehalten?"

Daraufhin wollte er zustechen, jedoch erwachte Dean im rechten Moment wieder aus seiner Starre und hielt dessen Hand noch im rechten Moment fest.

"Ron? Bist du wahnsinnig geworden? Das ist Harry!"

"Lass mich los, du Verräter!" Trotz Deans Versuche, schaffte es Ron, sich loszureißen, verfehlte jedoch die erhoffte Wirkung der erhoffenden Todeswunde.

Trotzdem reichte dieses Streifen aus, um Harry vor Schmerzen aufschreien zu lassen. Kurze Zeit später war sein weißes Hemd mit seinem Blut getränkt.

Allerdings wunderte sich der Junge-der-lebte-um-von-seinen-angeblichen-Freunden-umgebracht-zu-werden, dass Ron sein Ziel verfehlt hatte. Auch spürte er kein Gewicht mehr auf sich, also versuchte er sich aufzurichten, kippte allerdings beinahe wieder zurück, hätte Seamus ihn nicht gehalten.

"Harry, geht's?" fragte er den Jungen besorgt.

Dieser antwortete nicht, sondern blickte sich um.

Weasley war anscheinend von Dean getakelt worden und wurde jetzt von diesem und Neville auf den Boden gedrückt.

Das Messer lag einige Meter von ihnen entfernt.

"Los, du musst zu Mme Pomfrey! Sonst..."

"Lass nur, geht schon!"

"aber..."

"Danke, Seamus, aber lass mal gut sein! Kein Bock auf die Fragen der Alten."

Harry versuchte aufzustehen und taumelte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde er angestarrt, jedoch diesmal vor Entsetzen.

Niemand konnte recht glauben, was er sah.

Die Wunde sah schrecklich aus, was allerdings eher am Hemd lag, von welchem nun fast die gesamte Brust ein tiefes Blutrot angenommen hatte.

Allerdings traute sich keiner, den Jungen anzufassen oder ihm gar zu helfen.

Und so verließ er auch den Gemeinschaftsraum und irrte kurz darauf im Schloss umher.

Ihm war mittlerweile schon schwindelig, also taumelte er umher und irgendwann brach er in sich zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein.

Ironisch lächelte er in seiner Ohnmacht.

Gerade seiner Sucht- das Blutsehen, riechen und die Wunden- fiel er zum Opfer. Un das Schlimmste, er war es nicht selbst gewesen.

Draco würde ausrasten.

Ja, wie gern würde er den Slytherin jetzt noch einmal sehen.

Doch jetzt war es dafür zu spät.

Vielleicht war ja jetzt endlich alles vorbei.

Auch gut!

So musste er sich keine Sorgen mehr über Malfoys Verhalten machen

und über seine Gefühle für diesen.

Im Unterbewusstsein merkte er, wie jemand vor Entsetzten schrie, dann hörte er Schritte dicht neben seinem Ohr und eine Hand berührte ihn an seiner Wunde.

Jetzt stöhnte er auf und der Andere musste wohl erschrocken sein, denn die Hand zuckte kurz zurück, berührte ihn aber augenblicklich wieder an der Wange und begann diese zärtlich zu streicheln.

Dann spürte er, wie etwas Nasses auf seine Stirn tropfte.

Weinte der andere etwa?

Harry konnte es nicht glauben.

Wer sollte bitteschön um ihn weinen?

Konnte die andere Person nicht einfach verschwinden und ihn hier liegen lassen.

Allerdings schien diese von Harry Wunsch nichts zu ahnen, denn im nächsten Moment wurde er behutsam hochgehoben und vorsichtig weggetragen.

Der Verletzte dachte, es ginge in den Krankenflügel und verlor nun vollkommen das Bewusstsein.

Allerdings schien sein Retter da anderer Ansicht zu sein.

Als Harry wieder zu sich kam, fühlte er etwas Weiches um sich, es war wundervoll.

Als er die Augen aufschlug erwartete er den Krankenflügel mit seinen weißen Wänden, weißen Betten und weißen Decken.

Doch dem war nicht so.

Sola, aus, Schluss, vorbei +sfg+

Ron hau-doof find-

sola, fragt mich mittlerweile nimma, warum dieses Kapi so heißt, ich weiß es nimma...-.-"

Wahrscheinlich, weil's etwas anders geplant war, aber die machen hier ja sowieso was sie wollen

Wie immer freue ich mich über Kommis sehr

Also ran, gebt mir meine Drogen +sfg+

**Next: Flucht in die Sucht Teil2**

ja, ähm...

Wie immer danke, das ihr es gelesen habt +smile+

freut mich wirklich sehr


End file.
